


Sunkissed

by Right___Meow



Category: Free!
Genre: Asakisu, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Free! Eternal Summer, Graduation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Right___Meow/pseuds/Right___Meow
Summary: The night before their graduation ceremony, Kisumi invites himself over to Asahi's for one final sleepover as high-schoolers.  As the night plays on, it's revealed that Asahi has never experienced his first kiss--and with the potential of receiving a confession from a really cute classmate, who better to learn proper kissing etiquette from than his best friend?





	Sunkissed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kusokawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kusokawa/gifts).



> I originally wrote this a year ago (whoops X3) for Raquel AKA kusokawa’s birthday. And with Free! Promises coming out, and seeing canon teenage AsaKisu interactions, I figured it was time to finally post this little fic XD

"Asahiiiii!   _Someone_ ate all the snacks, and now my poor, malnourished body is growing fatigued."

"Oi!  I asked if you wanted anything else, and you said no!”

Kisumi couldn't help but chuckle.  “Ahh, you're so mean to me, Asahi~ what’re you gonna do once I'm off studying at Tsukuba?  You'll have to find someone new to pick on."

"Tch, it's not like you're gonna be _that_ far away...you’re only an hour train ride from Toyo, so we'll still see each other."

Kisumi was grateful Asahi was in the next room over so he couldn't see the perturbed expression now adorning his fair features.  His gaze lowered, shoulders sagging with the weight of their current situation.  The two best friends were graduating tomorrow, and both were moving to their respective universities in a few weeks to begin their athletic training.  

Asahi had been recruited to swim for Toyo University after winning his individual butterfly event at regionals.  Likewise, Kisumi had been scouted fairly early on during the school year to play basketball at The University of Tsukuba.  Between his admirable athletic and academic performances, he had been offered a scholarship opportunity too good to pass up: even if that meant not going to the same school as his longtime best friend.  

“And no matter how much we see each other during the school year, we'll still spend all of our time home for the holidays together, just like we always do.  So quit treating this sleepover like it’s the last time you'll see me!"

The reassuring sound of Asahi’s voice pulled Kisumi out of his reminiscent trance.  

"Ahh, you're right!  Thanks, Asahi.  I guess all of this graduation talk has me feeling a bit sentimental.” 

"Don't sweat it, even I'm starting to feel a little down.”  The redhead reentered the room, a bowl full of Kisumi's favorite chips in hand.  

"But it's like Ikuya said: we'll always stay friends!  Our bond is deeper than brothers, so we'll definitely stay connected.  After all, it's in our human nature, right?  We'll always find our way back to the people we care about!"

Kisumi’s hand wasn’t quick enough to successfully stifle the giggles that slipped past his lips.  “Ahaha!  You really are just like a monkey, Asahi!  Such a primitive way of thinking—H-hey!"

Asahi successfully smothered his best friend with a particularly large pillow, hoping he'd be able to keep the teasing devil from breaking free and witnessing the fervent blush that now colored his tanned cheeks.  

"Sh-shut up!  I was just saying all that junk to make you feel better."

Kisumi ceased his struggling, slowly bringing his hand to rest on top of Asahi’s own.  "I know.  Thank you, it did.” 

Kisumi allowed his hand to linger for a moment atop of Asahi’s before casually returning it to his side.

Feeling his blush slowly subside, Asahi removed the pillow obstructing Kisumi’s view, and handed his friend his requested snack.  The two sat in comfortable silence as Kisumi picked at the bowl of chips; mindlessly humming to himself as he drew closer to Asahi’s position on the floor, and resting his head against Asahi’s broadened shoulders.

Asahi grunted at the sudden loss of personal space, but quickly found himself relaxing underneath Kisumi's familiar weight.

"Hey, Asahi."

"Yeah?"

"We should share a bed tonight since it's our last sleepover as high schoolers!"

" ** _HUH!?_**  Like hell I'd ever share a bed with you!"

"Ehh?  But Asahiii!"

"No.  Absolutely not."

“Come on, why not!?  It’ll be just like old times!”

"WHAT OLD TIMES!?  WE’VE NEVER SLEPT TOGETHER!"

Finding Asahi’s flustered reactions incredibly entertaining, Kisumi allowed himself to laugh freely—his light, effortless voice carrying into the air with a sound that the room had grown all-too familiar with over the past six years.

“Oh come on, Asahi!  There must’ve been at least _one_ time in middle school we shared your bed.”

“Definitely not—I would’ve remembered something so horrific.”

Kisumi gasped, appearing completely scandalized.  “Horrific!?  I’ll have you know that there are plenty of girls at school who would _kill_ to share a bed with me!”

Asahi defiantly crossed his arms over his chest, his brows creasing in annoyance.  “Fine.   Then go ask one of them to sleep with you.”

“Ehh?  No way!  You’re my best friend—it wouldn’t feel right laying next to anyone else!”

Asahi closed his eyes in annoyance, his teeth gritting together at how unbearably awkward and embarrassing Kisumi’s words were.  Sometimes the redhead had to wonder if Kisumi realized just how inappropriately his words could be construed.

And no, it wasn’t because he was a pervert that he found some of Kisumi’s statements to be highly suggestive.

His mind wasn’t _that_ dirty…at least, he didn’t think it was.

“Look, I understand you’re feeling nostalgic because we’re leaving for university soon, but at some point I’ve gotta draw the line.”

“Oh, come on!  Best friend’s sleep together all the time!  Rin and Sousuke did when we were in Elementary, and I’m sure Makoto and Haru still do even now—So come on, just humor me this one time!”

Before Asahi could object, or point out Kisumi’s terrible phrasing, the cotton-candy haired teen leapt up from the kotatsu, and sauntered his way towards Asahi’s bedroom.

Knowing he had lost this battle, Asahi picked himself off the floor with a heavy sigh, before dragging his feet after his energetic counterpart.

As soon as the two breached the entryway to the bedroom, Kisumi carelessly flopped himself onto the bed—the frame responding to the sudden weight by causing a slight bounce in the mattress.  Kisumi giggled at the unexpected sensation, reaching over to pull one of Asahi’s pillows against his chest.

Asahi couldn’t help but smile fondly at how cute Kisumi appeared while happily nuzzling his cheek against the cushion, his body curling in against the soft object—a sigh of content exhaling past his lips.

“Say, Asahi…”

“Yeah?”

“Can you believe we’re graduating tomorrow?”

“Mm.”

“It all feels like it’s happening so fast, you know?  I can still remember when we were first years, and how you accidentally split your pants during the school play in front of the whole school, and the girl you were trying to impres—”

“YES, I REMEMBER. I REMEMBER IT VERY WELL, THANKS.” 

Asahi sighed exasperatedly at the recollection. 

“Hee hee, I remember how embarrassed you were!  And then Ikuya laughed harder than I’d ever heard!  It’s still a really good memory for me.”

Asahi ran a hand through his unruly hair; his impatience and desire to move on to another topic quickly building.  “Why don’t you ever seem to remember any of the times I was praised by the swim team, or our class president for all the hard work I did?”

“Ehh?  Times like that actually happened?”

“Wha- _HUH?_ OF COURSE THEY DID!”  Asahi could feel his face burning hot as he grew determined to prove himself.

“Seriously, I bet you Aki-chan will even offer me one of her uniform buttons tomorrow for all I’ve done for her and our class!  You should’ve realized by now what a big deal I am around school.”

Asahi couldn’t explain the sudden need to portray his self-worth and importance to Kisumi, but he found himself unable to contain the word vomit that was eagerly flowing from his mouth. 

“After all, it’s because of me that the swim team gained national recognition!  My new coach even contacted me to say that he has really high hopes for me, and expects me to start competing right away!  And my grades aren’t _that_ bad, so, I mean, it only makes sense that Aki-chan and the other girls would want to give me at least _one_ of their buttons…”

Feeling content and proud of his self-declaration of coolness, Asahi opened his eyes to find Kisumi smirking back at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“What!?”

“Oh nothing, nothing.  I’m just reveling in how cool you are.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmhmm.  It’s not every day one gets to be in the same room as such an awesome guy!”

“Ahaha!  I know, right!?”

“Mm!  And to think I get to call you my best friend!”

“You really are pretty lucky, you know.  I bet a ton of guys wish they could be my friend!”

“Ahh, but of course!  Who wouldn’t want to be friends with the great Asahi?  He really is the best!”

“Yeah!”

“Such a cool guy!”

“Ahahaha, I really am, aren’t I!?”

“Asahi, the school heartthrob!”

“AHAHA!  Stop, stop!  You’re going to give me a big head!”

Kisumi had reached his limits.  He threw his head back against the mattress, a hearty laugh bursting forth.  Tears were quickly forming at the corners of his eyes, clutching his stomach in pain from laughing so hard.

“Asa-Asahi!  How are you so funny!?  Hahaha!  You’re too much, Asahi, really!” 

The redhead started to worry that his friend had grown hysteric: he was currently rolling back and forth on the bed, his breath becoming hitched as he quickly ran out of air to laugh properly.

“O-Oi!  Are you making fun of me!?”

“Ahaha!  N-no, of course not, tee hee!  I’m just, delirious from being in the presence of such a popular guy!”

“Okay, now I **_know_** you’re making fun of me!” 

In one swift movement, Asahi lunged towards the bed, beginning a full-out assault against his best friend.  The redhead successfully landed several hits against the laughing teen’s defenseless form with his pillow, before reaching for the corners of his bedsheets, and wrapping Kisumi into a human burrito.

“Asahiii, it’s too tight!  I can’t move!”

“Too bad.  You brought this on yourself.”

“But Asahi!”

“No buts—maybe next time you’ll think before teasing the great Asahi.”  The redhead smiled down playfully at his defeated adversary.

A wide grin spread along Kisumi’s lips.  “You’re right—Oh great, wise, talented and handsome Asahi-sama, won’t you please bare forgiveness upon this undeserving soul?”

“Only if you promise never to tell anyone that I let you sleep in my bed with me.”

“Deal!”

Satisfied with the outcome, Asahi carefully unraveled his best friend before lazily falling down next to him.

“So, you really think Aki-chan will give you her button tomorrow?”

Asahi felt a rush of warmth spread across his cheeks.  He hadn’t been serious when he said that—sure, the two had gotten to know each other fairly well, being the respective captains of the men and women’s swim teams, but the two had never experienced a romantic vibe.

“Uhh, I mean, maybe not her, but at least _some_ girl’s got to, right!?”

Kisumi smiled back softly.  “Right.”

A wide grin stretched across Asahi’s face—a spark of hope and reassurance settling into his bones.  A sudden flutter in his chest caused Asahi’s cheeks to grow warm once again.

What was wrong with him?  Why did it take until Kisumi smiled at him like that to feel hopeful and excited?  It didn’t make any sense…why did hearing Kisumi’s words and seeing his honest expression make him feel so at peace?  Why did laying so close to his best friend make his heart feel like it was on the verge of collapsing?

…And why had he never noticed how brightly Kisumi’s eyes shone whenever they were alone like this?  Or how his heart always feels like a hammer against his chest every time he sees Kisumi?  And why does his throat feels like it’s being constricted so tightly he can’t breathe anytime Kisumi tells him goodbye?

Was it just because he was scared of Kisumi leaving him behind once he went off to college?

Growing uneasy by the slew of confusing questions cycling through his mind, Asahi grew desperate to draw the attention off of himself and back onto his childhood friend.

“So, uhh, what about you?  Have you thought about who you might want to give any of your buttons to?”

Kisumi’s eyes narrow into mischievous slits.  “Well, I was thinking I’d just give all of them to you, since there are too many girls to choose from.  And besides, I wouldn’t want any of them feeling jealous towards one another.  So the obvious choice is Asahi!”

Despite the rosy appearance of his cheeks, Asahi furrows his brows, as if scoffing in annoyance.  “What makes you think I’d ever want something like that?  I’ll refuse.”

“ _Whaaat!?_   You’d actually refuse me!?”

“Why are you acting so surprised!?  Of course I would!  I’m a guy, and your best friend!  Why the hell would I want your buttons!?”

Kisumi puffs out his cheeks in an adorable pout.  “Fine.  But don’t come running to me when a girl finally confesses to you tomorrow!  I’ll refuse to offer you any assistance, just like you refused to accept my love.”

Asahi snorts at his friend’s childness.  “Good, because I wouldn’t want your help, anyway!  I’m almost an adult, so I don’t need the advice of some troublesome teenager.”

“Whatever.  You’re just mad because you didn’t reach your goal of getting a kiss from a girl before graduation!”

Asahi chokes on his own spit.  “Wha-what!?  What makes you think I haven’t!? O-of course I have!”

Kisumi’s eyes narrow in accusation.  “ _Oh?_   You have now, have you?”

“Y-Yeah!  That’s right, what of it!?”

“So, what did it feel like?”

“H-Huh?”                                                       

A knowing grin stretches along Kisumi’s lips.  “What did it feel like?  Kissing a girl?  Who was it?  Where were you?  How did it happen?  Tell me all about it, I’m **_dying_ ** to know.”

Asahi could feel beads of sweat beginning to form along his brow.  “N-no way!  That kind of stuff is personal!  And besides, it’s un-gentlemanly-like to reveal a lady’s identity!”

Kisumi arched a brow in inquisition.  “Un-gentlemanly-like, huh?  I wasn’t aware that you knew such sophisticated words!  Looks like there’s a lot about you I still don’t know.”

Asahi felt the first line of sweat begin to slip down his face.  “Yeah, well, I mean, I’m a pretty complicated guy…I don’t always tell you everything that happens.”

“No?  And here I thought you were an openly honest and simple guy!  But it appears I’ve been played.  So tell me, Asahi, how have you been able to hide such juicy details from me for so long?”

“Uhh…that’s, well, you know…”

_“Yes?”_

“Because, you know, I, uhh…have principles!  Like protecting a woman’s identity!”

“Ahh, because she’d be too humiliated to return to school if anyone knew she had mistakenly kissed you?”

“ **OI!** ”

Kisumi laughed light-heartedly.  “Relax, Asahi, I’m just teasing you—you don’t need to feel embarrassed about not having your first kiss yet.  If you want, I can show you how to do it, so that you won’t feel so nervous when you finally get your long-awaited slew of confessions tomorrow!”

Asahi flails against the sheets, an incoherent sling of jargon slipping past his lips at the proposal. 

Despite the room being dark from the sun setting long ago, Kisumi could still make out the clear blush beautifully decorating Asahi’s features.

“Wha-why would you even suggest such a thing!?  I don’t need someone like _you_ to teach me how it’s done…I’ll be a natural, I’m sure of it!”

“Ahh, but of course you will!  I just thought you might want to learn now, instead of waiting till you’re too flustered to think properly, because a **_really_** pretty girl has just confessed her undying love for you—But hey, if you think your brain won’t short-circuit long enough for you to return her feelings with the best kiss of her life, then by all means!  I’ll cheer for you from the sidelines all the way!”

Asahi audibly gulps at the thought.  The room grows quiet, as he frowns in deep contemplation.  After several moments, Asahi shifts his gaze to meet Kisumi’s head-on.

“Fine.  But only ‘cause you're being so pushy about it.  And, I mean, I _guess_ it would be good for me to learn now before doing it with someone I actually like.” 

A sharp shoot of pain strikes through Kisumi’s heart at Asahi’s aloof choice of words.  However, he chooses to ignore the feeling of dejection, convincing himself that this may be his only chance to ever taste Asahi’s lips—to kiss him like he means it. 

To kiss him the way he’d been wanting to for **_years_**.

‘R-right, good thinking.  Well, if you want, I can start off teaching you some of the different types of kisses I know.”

“W- _wait!_   You mean, there’s more than one way to kiss!?”

“Asahi, have you lived inside a box your whole life?  Of course there’s more than one way to kiss!  You really are hopeless, huh?”

“O-Oi!  You’re the one who insisted on showing me how it’s done!  So just shut up and teach me already!”

“Okay, okay!  Calm down, I’ll show you.”

Without waiting for a response, Kisumi begins to close the distance between the two—his eyes never leaving Asahi’s.

He starts off slow, placing gentle kisses against Asahi’s face—stopping occasionally to simply caress Asahi’s skin with his lips, before pressing down slightly to place a quick peck to his nose, cheeks, and forehead.  Once he feels Asahi relax beside him, Kisumi sneaks a quick kiss to the corner of Asahi’s mouth.  He can hear Asahi’s breath hitch from the closeness.

Asahi couldn’t help but release a small groan consisting of a mixture of embarrassment and discomfort in response to feeling Kisumi's hot breath on his mouth, and the warmth of his ridiculously soft lips against his skin.  

As soon as Asahi’s groan reaches Kisumi’s ears, he instantly pulls away, eyes widening.

“Are you okay?”  His voice comes out barely a whisper, as if fearing that speaking any louder would startle his best friend beyond fixing.

Asahi weakly nods, responding with a quiet “Mm.”

“Okay, if you want, we can stop, or I can teach you the next kiss…”

“It’s okay, you can show me.”

Taking a moment to search Asahi’s gaze for any signs of hesitation or sense of discomfort, Kisumi slowly closes the distance between them once more. 

He first lowers his head towards Asahi’s neck, running the tip of his nose against Asahi’s jawline, in hopes of getting the other boy to lift his head.  Hesitantly, Asahi complies—allowing Kisumi to place a slew of open mouthed kisses along his neck.  

Asahi gasps, his body jolting at the wet warmth stimulating the sensitive skin of his neck.  Feeling Asahi’s body squirming against his own, Kisumi reaches up to run his fingers soothingly through Asahi’s hair—assuring his closest companion that he was safe, and that Kisumi was far from losing control of himself, or forgetting about Asahi’s own level of comfort. 

“Does this feel okay?”  Kisumi’s lips gently brush against the shell of Asahi’s ear as he whispers softly.

The redhead strained his neck slightly, due to the combination of wanting to get away from the overwhelming sensations Kisumi was adorning him with, while equally wanting to expose more of his skin for his best friend to explore.  “Sh-shut up!  Don’t ask something so embarrassing.”  

His best friend flashes him a wicked grin.  “So is that a yes?”

“I-idiot, just get on with it already!” 

Kisumi chuckles softly, before lowering his head once more. 

Asahi couldn’t help but continue to release little whines and whimpers of over-stimulation as Kisumi began nibbling on Asahi’s collarbone.  Growing confident in the skills of his ministrations, Kisumi moves his mouth to suck against Asahi’s throat, humming against it to further increase the enticing sensation.  Asahi audibly gasps and throws his head back against the sheets.  He tries to squeeze his lips shut in attempts of stifling the excited moan that is proving far too eager to escape.  

Kisumi can't help but smile against Asahi’s skin, knowing that he was the cause for such a strong reaction.  Seeing and hearing Asahi’s honest response incites an eagerness within him to continue to pleasure and please his friend.  He begins to lick and suck on Asahi’s neck, earning a string of excited pants and moans from the other teen.  Asahi feebly attempts to bite his bottom lip in attempts of restricting his constant sensual noises from carrying into the room, but is having no such luck thanks to the adamant pink-haired devil beside him, determined to earn as many of Asahi’s cute reactions as his voice would permit.  

After a particularly loud gasp of pleasure rings through Kisumi’s ears, he sucks hard on the side of Asahi’s neck before possessively sinking his teeth into the tender skin.   Kisumi's hand resting against Asahi’s stomach twitches beneath him as Asahi’s abdomen contorts from the unexpected sensation of Kisumi's mouth and teeth.  The redhead can feel a shot of electricity course through his quickly-hardening cock, causing him to shift awkwardly in attempts of concealing it from his administrator.  

Too wrapped up in his work to notice the shift, Kisumi proceeds to place gentle kisses along the spot on Asahi’s neck that is already swollen and darkening in color.  Feeling satisfied with the distinguished mark he had created, Kisumi slightly lifts his head to place softer, gentler kisses along Asahi’s jawline and neck.  Waiting until he feels Asahi relax beneath him, Kisumi sucks down hard on an unclaimed spot on his companion’s neck, before releasing the skin with a loud, wet pop.  Asahi groans wildly as Kisumi begins thoroughly licking at the spot.

Sensing his best friend turning into putty underneath his relentless ministrations, Kisumi lifts his gaze to meet Asahi’s: slowly dragging his thumb across his lips as he tries to catch the excess salvia that’s trailing between his mouth and Asahi’s neck.

The redhead once again can’t help but groan at the illicit sight, laying his arm across his face in embarrassment by how turned on he's become. 

And by his best friend, no less.

Kisumi giggles, leaning down to nuzzle at Asahi’s arm, hoping to move the limb that currently obstructed his view of the abashed red-head.  Eventually Asahi complies, shyly looking up at Kisumi with hesitant eyes and reddened skin.  

The teen smiles back reassuringly, before asking if Asahi is ready to learn his final kiss.  Asahi stares at Kisumi for several moments, unmoving, as if stuck in contemplation.  Taking a deep breath, the redhead manages to respond with a meager "Fine."

Kisumi smiles, his demeanor brightening to that of an energetic puppy.  He quickly kisses the corner of Asahi’s lips and giggles in excitement at not having been rejected yet.  

Feeling flustered by the cuteness of Kisumi’s actions, Asahi scowls and commands for the teen to move on with his private lesson.

The atmosphere of the room seems to shift as Kisumi stills, now lying above his best friend.  The pinkette had grown completely still, smiling down at his best friend with an overwhelmingly loving expression he had never dared to show to anyone but Asahi.

“Okay, Asahi.  If you’re ready, I’ll teach you one last kiss.” 

Kisumi carefully leans down and presses their lips together.  Asahi instantly finds himself shocked by how warm and pliant Kisumi's lips feel against his own.  

And while sure, he'd never kissed a girl before, he couldn’t imagine how it could possibly feel any better than Kisumi's soft and gentle caress. 

Simultaneously, Kisumi revels in the indescribable sensation of being able to move his lips freely against Asahi’s.

Kisumi chuckles to himself at how his friend's lips are slightly chapped: likely as a result of neglecting to take proper care of them, considering he never had a reason to before tonight.  Kisumi feels his body grow hot in excitement at the thought of being Asahi’s first kiss: and while Asahi doesn't know it, Kisumi's too.  

Growing unable to contain his eagerness and passion for the redhead lying beneath him, Kisumi subconsciously deepens the kiss—earning a wanton moan of approval from his best friend.  The two began moving their lips more fervently together, as if feeding off of one another's need and desire to get closer: desperately battling to match the others intensity and passion.  

In the midst of their lips memorizing every inch and curve of the other, Kisumi just barely manages to hear the others quiet request.

"Can I touch you?"

"Hmm?"  Kisumi pulled back, lifting his gaze to stare into Asahi’s blown pupils; his face still radiating a delightful warmth. 

"Is it okay?  If I touch you a little?"

"Wh-where do you want to touch me?"

Kisumi feared that Asahi could hear his heart threatening to leap out of his chest.

"No-nowhere weird!  Just, here, a little...”  Asahi gently dipped his hand beneath Kisumi's night shirt, dragging his fingertips over his abdomen before lazily trailing them up towards his chest.

Kisumi had to remind himself to breathe as Asahi trailed the outline of his chest with firm nails—exploring the area for a moment before giving his chest a tight squeeze.

Kisumi couldn't help but smirk at how predictable his friend was.  "You always were a boob guy—I should've known that's where you wanted to feel me up."

"Sh-shut up!"

Anxious to restrain Kisumi from embarrassing him further, the redhead tugged on his friend's pink curls, forcing their lips to reunite once more.

Kisumi reveled in the new attention he was receiving from his friend’s hands and lips.   He had always imagined what being pampered by Asahi would feel like, but based on the current sensations he was experiencing, his imagination clearly needed some work.

The teen was unable to hold back a sensual whine as Asahi gently pinched one of his nipples between his fingers.  The redhead groaned in sexual frustration, desiring to draw out more of those unbearably cute and illicit moans.

The two were brought to a sudden halt when an unexpected shuffling of their bodies resulted in their hardened states of excitement to grind against one another.  

Asahi grunted as Kisumi let out a high-pitched squeak of shock and embarrassment.  The two sprawled apart, laying side-by-side, desperately trying to catch their breaths while gazing into the others eyes.  

Once the heat of the moment began to dissipate, the reality of the two's situation finally began to settle in, resulting in the clumsy duo to laugh at their sudden feelings of awkwardness.

"I...was not expecting that."

"Me neither!  I didn't think you would be such a quick learner, Asa— ** _oww!_** "

The redhead playfully flicked his best friend’s nose.  "Shut up.  It's your fault, for being such an enthusiastic teacher."

Kisumi's cheeks instantly flushed, his eyes widening before quickly burying his head in Asahi’s pillow—a soft groan of embarrassment slipping past his lips.

"Sheesh, I don't know what girls you've been kissing, but _that_...that was—"

"I'm sorry, Asahi."

"Huh?"  Asahi removed his hands from behind his head, turning on his side to look at his best friend.  

"I'm sorry...”   The look of pained discomfort on Kisumi's face immediately worried his best friend.

"Hmm?  What about?  It's okay, I never told you to stop."

"No, no, not about that!  But...I lied."

Asahi’s brow raised in confusion.  "Huh?"

Kisumi looked over at Asahi with a guilty expression.  "I've never kissed anyone before...I was just going off of instinct and what I’ve seen in movies.  I really wanted an excuse to kiss you, so I lied."

Asahi blinked at Kisumi, his expression unmoving.  Several quiet moments passed without either saying a word.

" ** _HUUUUUHHH!?_** "

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!  It's just, after graduation I don’t know when I'll see you again, and I panicked!"

"You **_what!?_** "

Kisumi bowed his head, bringing his hands together in front of him.  "I'm sorry!  I just didn't know when I'd get the chance or the courage to actually kiss you, so I made all that stuff up!  I'm just like you—I've never kissed anyone before…"

Asahi stared at his best friend in shock.  How was that possible?  Kisumi never having been kissed!?  He'd be more likely to believe that Rin was a real-life shoujo protagonist from one of his sister’s manga, than Kisumi—the handsome, talented, intelligent, and charismatic school heartthrob—having never kissed anyone.

...until now.

"Wait!  You mean— ** _I'm_** your first kiss!?"

Kisumi lifted his head, his cheeks dusted pink.  "Yeah, I'd always wanted you to be, that's why I lied…But I know that's not an excuse!  I'm really sorry, Asahi."

The redhead was in a state of shock.  How was it possible that his best friend could kiss like that, without ever having any practice?

Imagine what his kisses would feel like if he **_did_** start practicing...

Asahi quickly shook the enticing thought from his head.  "B-but, I mean...wait.  You said you **_wanted_** to kiss me!?"

Kisumi lowered his head in embarrassment, rubbing at his arm awkwardly while seemingly intent on keeping his gaze from falling on anything but his best friend.  "Y-yeah.  For a while now, actually."

Asahi’s ears reddened at the unexpected confession.   Dramatically, the redhead brought his hand up to point directly at his own face.  

“ **ME!?**  You could've had anyone from our school, and you pick _me!?_ "

Kisumi scratched at the back of his neck, lifting his gaze shyly to finally fall on the object of his desires.  “Yeah.  Of course I'd pick you."

Asahi squinted at Kisumi as if he couldn't make out what he was seeing—let alone hearing.  

"I've liked you since middle school, Asahi...I'm surprised you never figured it out.  I was sure I'd given myself away by showing up to all of your meets and cheering so loudly for you!  It’s really embarrassing, but I can never seem to control my emotions when I'm around you."

Asahi felt his face warm from Kisumi's honest words.  His body tingled from the affirmation that Kisumi, _his best friend,_ had just admitted to having romantic feelings for him.

And for some reason, it greatly excited him.

"I've always admired you.  I've even told Ikuya and Haru how much I do.  You're always so honest and straightforward with your actions.  You never back down from a challenge.   You face everything life throws at you head-on.  Your energy is contagious, and your enthusiasm for what you're passionate about is very charming.”

“I really like you, Asahi.”

Asahi felt tears begin to prickle at the corner of his eyes.  He had known his best friend could be very complimentary, but hearing his authenticity in this kind of context was overwhelming.  He felt incredibly encouraged by Kisumi's approval and affirmation.  He felt honored that his best friend thought so highly of him.

And more importantly, he felt relieved that Kisumi loved him for who he was: an over-abundant ball of energy, and all.

"Ki-Kisumi..."

"Yes?"  The boy in question slowly leaned closer towards his crush, eager to remove the remaining distance that kept them apart.  

He was tired of staying away.  

He was tired of holding back.

"Kisumi..."

" _Yes,_ Asahi?"

The redhead briefly wavered before lifting his gaze in a line of resolute determination.

"Kisumi."

"Yes?"

Asahi’s face burned from embarrassment and impatience.  "Idiot...I said, _Kisumi._ "

The teen smiled lovingly at the flustered boy, before bringing his hand to rest gently against his friend's cheek.

"Yes, Asahi?"

Asahi grunted at his friend’s stubbornness.  "Kiss.  Me."

"My my, using my name as a pun to get me to kiss you?  You really are a pervert.  A very _corny_ pervert."

Growing incredibly tired of waiting, Asahi reached out and pulled Kisumi's head towards his own—drawing the boy into a deep, promising kiss.

"I admire you too, you know...I mean, not just because of your looks or how good you are at sports and school, but because of how you treat people.  You always know what to say to others to cheer them up, and you can read people better than anyone I know...you're really amazing too, ya know."

Kisumi's eyes widened in surprise—as if he'd never thought of himself as someone worth complimenting or being admired.  The shocked expression tore at Asahi’s heart.

"I mean it.  You're amazing, Kisumi.  So stop selling yourself short all the time."

The cotton-candy haired boy smiled shyly, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes.   Kisumi laughed off his embarrassment, quickly wiping away the wetness from his eyes before burying his head into Asahi’s shoulder.  

Asahi quickly wrapped his arms around his best friend.  “I uh, might sort’ve kind of love you...or something."

Kisumi’s head shot upright—staring directly into Asahi’s honest eyes.  

"I mean!  It’s not that big of a deal, right?  We're already best friends, so, I mean...of course I'd love you!"

Kisumi chuckled at Asahi’s bashfulness.  

"Oi! Why are you laughing!?  I'm trying to tell you how I feel!  Tch, cheeky bastard..."

“Ahaha!  Sorry, sorry, Asahi!  It's just, hee hee!  Seeing you try to be so stoic is just, haha!"

Flustered, Asahi quickly placed Kisumi in a head lock, thoroughly ruffling his hair into complete disarray.

"Ahaha, I'm sorry!  Forgive me, Asahi!  I love you, too!"

"What was that?"  Asahi froze, his ears ringing too loudly—his heart thumping against his chest so rapidly, he became unable to focus on anything but his friend’s voice.

"I said I love you too...stupid Asahi."

Taking advantage of his best friend’s stupefied state, Kisumi quickly lifted his head and placed a soft kiss against Asahi’s lips.

"And no number of miles or distance could ever change that.”  Kisumi smiled lovingly at Asahi—his expression filled with a promise of a future.

_A future together._

"I-idiot...of course it won't."

The redhead pulled the other teen into a tight embrace, hoping that all of his unspoken feelings could be felt by his more eloquent friend.  

"You still planning on giving me all your buttons tomorrow?"

"Absolutely."

"Good.  Because I'm giving you mine, too.”

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> I love these cheeseballs so much, I wanna scream XD  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the precious fluff that is AsaKisu :3  
> I apologize for the writing—I noticed as I was editing that I would go back and forth between using present and past tense and it annoyed me, but not to the point I thought it took away from the story, so hopefully it didn’t for you guys either X3  
> As always, I’m forever being trashy on right---meow.tumblr.com


End file.
